Shadow Slayer
by Anthony Redgrave
Summary: A mysterious call, changed all the life of one demon hunter now into a student helping the hero. How will the demon slayer cope up to help the hero?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revelations

It was simple and quiet in this place. A place of solitude some people would find. Everything was blue. You may see around the interior is design to colour blue only. In the blue room two people lives in here. An old man in hunchback quietly seating in his chair making waves in rhythm with his fingers was staring at the wall. All the thoughts were empty to him. His assistant was next to him a girl in her blue attire fitting in the blue room stares together with the hunchback master. The girl in blue was about to tell something about to her master.

"Igor, should we call out the demon hunter?" after the statement done by the silver-haired assistant, he stops playing his fingers. "Very well, he might be a help to our client. Besides, he has all the help coming from his 'friends' am I right Elizabeth?" Igor was unaffected by those. Soon Elizabeth response "Very well, I'll call his number. I do know he is shut-in. Only if you know the password, he'll help." Igor then stands up and walks toward the classical telephone and spins the dial."He is the only person who has many unlimited potentials but with his power to help our client, surely he will be." Soon he waits for the phone to answer.

_Devil May Cry_

In this office was nothing but full of things no simple human would have. A wall filled with many fallen demons as a trophy similar to the ordinary hunter. The entire place was like underground. Only the table in front of the main door is there and the door on the back was the bathroom. On the table lays someone's pizza who was left unfinished, a pair of dual handguns and a telephone. The telephone soon rung and the door for the bathroom were open.

A young man in his 20's walks out only to be half-naked wearing his pants only and has a red towel over his wet white hair. He was shrugging around the telephone ringing. Avoiding the hassle, he immediately sit down, putting both his feet on the table and the receiver was sent flying after he placed his feet on the table. He grabbed it on air and just in time. Soon, he said the first three words. "Devil May Cry."

It was first statement. Soon, he hears something. "Password accepted, so what's the rage now?" he questions the caller. "So, you want me to help someone out huh? Guess I'm good as going." Before he can end the call, he was given a note to understand, "A limo will come in front of my office?" before he can argue it, the caller hung up. The silver-haired person was a looking forward about it.

"Hm, a request to help their client huh, guess it doesn't hurt helping someone a little. Wait a minute, I do so." Soon, he went upstairs and grabs his giant duffle bag. He immediately stashed in his weapons. His three-rod nunchuckus was very cold to the icy touch. Next was the pair of serrated swords that has elements of wind and fire. Then he takes his electrical guitar which is deep purple and has sharp end which he likes. He then puts his last equipment the gauntlets and greaves that shines light. He soon stashed many guns, the shotgun, a demonic crossbow, and a giant high-calibre sniper-rifle. He soon zipped his bag of his weapons and puts on his red coat and placed his beloved sword in his back together with his pair of dual pistols.

Soon, he went out and he was surprised. He noticed a white limousine just waiting outside of his office. To him it was somehow not worth an attention to bring that something grandeur. He learned from the phone call about it so he went inside and to his surprise, he notice two people. An old man with long nose and hunch-backed and a lady to be his assistant and wears blue dress. To his surprise, everything inside is all blue. Soon the hunchbacked old man started to say.

"Hello, and welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor." The hunch back man was introducing himself to him. "And I am Elizabeth." To his surprise he was in this place even called 'weird'. Soon his cocky personality kicks in. "So you're the guy who called me in, Mr. Igor." Igor was unaffected by his personality. Elizabeth talks to him. "We called you because we need your help to our client." The silver haired mercenary was quiet. "Well, who's my client anyway?" Igor replied to his question. "Our client is special you see and you should see for yourself." Elizabeth nodded. "I order to be with the client you have to go to school." The silver hair warrior heaves a deep sigh the fact he never went to school after his birth. Soon he came up with reply 'Fine, so you're saying my client is a student and I have to be in his school all the time?" he was summarizing the entire gist of the job. Elizabeth soon further responds his question. "Yes, and we have taken care of you being a student." By those statements, in his mind he shrugged the feeling being a student having to live with many stuff.

Since it was a job he just accepts it. "Okay, but you do know I'm too old right?" the silver-hair demon slayer asks about it. Igor smiled. "We do have the solution to fit you in perfectly." He soon gets a glass and pours down the drink and gives to the demon slayer. "This can rewind to the age desirable enough to fit in the school." Without a fuss, he soon took a drink of it and began feel drowsy. The entire world was spinning around. He was soon holding his head trying to regain his composure but to no avail due to the effect of the drink he was offered. Soon, he was quietly asleep. "That should help him for now; we should be ready once he arrive his destination." Igor picked up and cleans the glass. Elizabeth soon stared at the window. "Hold on Minato, we got someone who will help you now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New Start

"Uggh, where the hell am I?" the demon hunter groaned as he tried to stand up as he recognize what he is doing right now; lying down on the ground looking as if he was knocked out or something. When he finally stands up, he checks around the environment he noticed everything was in a school background. There were students walking, passing and talking each other and he noticed the walls of the schools. The reading was Gekkoudan Private High School. He tried checking himself and realized he was wearing their uniform.

A black school uniform which is the usual uniform of the school, he tried scrutinize himself by checking his hands. He was surprised. His hands are younger and he wasn't wearing any of his gloves. Soon, he pats his hand on his face and realizes it was soft. Well, really soft enough and he were mentally shocked. _WHAT THE HELL? _Realizing about that, he tried to look for his sword. Fortunately, he knows the disguise. It was a large guitar case he would suspect about it and his duffel bag was still there. He unzips it for a quick look and notices his other weapons untouched. Plus, he turns around his guitar case and sees a white sticky note attached to it. There was a message coming from the two people he met in the limousine.

_Dante Sparda,_

_If you have scanned everything you have, maybe this note is no longer needed. But, this is what's next for you. You need to find the blue-haired boy because that is the client we spoke about. You will follow him in the Dark Hour. The Dark Hour is only active at midnight. When the time is 12:00 AM, the dark hour follows making the shadows come outside and play. We do know they are investigating the Tartarus tower. The entrance to the Velvet room for you is normal similar to our client. _

- _Elizabeth and Igor. _

_PS: You still have your red jacket and your black pants. We kept it inside in your bag full of weapons._

After the message, the demon slayer was about to give major mental head banging. He muttered under his breath, "Great, those morons changed my clothes when I was out." All that left to him is a grumpy look on his face; he soon lifted all his belongings and went in to the campus. When he went in, many students were looking at him.

"Wow, he's new here." Some boys commented him.

"Is he a transferee or a foreign exchange student?" some girls were giggling about him. He was still oblivious to their comment only to go to the head of the school or whatsoever. Soon, a teacher with eyeglasses, a geeky look meets him.

"Hello newcomer! My name is Edogawa. Call me Edogawa-sensei when you're in my class and by class I mean you'll have the best time in my class new student!" the white haired boy wasn't making any comment but just a face with a message "..." on it. Soon Edogawa was defeated quickly by his oblivious looks. He decided to straighten up, "So newcomer, what's your name?" the white haired youth replied, "Dante." Soon Edogawa helped him with his stuffs. "So, Dante you'll be living in a dorm. Well, you know school's dorm. But don't worry about your things; I'll handle them up to your room." Dante was asking him back "Hey, so where's my room?" Edogawa replied him, "Don't worry, you'll get to know your place while you walk around." Soon the half-demon sweat dropped; "You know, I'll handle my stuffs, I'm manageable about my things." He tried to say it because he's not in for humour of a frail teacher lifting his belongings.

When he went to his dormitory, he notices the place simple. He went in and finds his room, just at the second floor and notices it and move in. While he was moving in a female student who appears to be a brunette and wears the pink uniform sees him and she was surprised.

A white-haired boy with a fair complexion with pale-blue eyes that are staring something else was still packing out all his things. Unfortunately, he didn't know he left the door open so the brunette girl went in and talk to him.

"Hello new student! My name is Yukari Takeba. What's your name?" the white-haired slayer shrugs off and made things quick. "Name's Dante. That's all and leave the room, can't you see I'm still packing out?" he commented with irritation somehow. Yukari left his room and still wonders about the new student. _So, the new student's name is Dante. That's odd, usually when they introduce they always have the first name and last name called. Is he hiding something for us? Maybe I'll watch him. _Yukari pondered about it. Meanwhile in the new room, Dante was almost finishing unpacking his things. His bag full of weapons was stashed below the bed (the bed was still good enough to lie down for him causing no bumps) and his beloved sword and guns were still tucked inside his guitar case. "So I'm done fixing my room, time for me to attend the class."

Dante steps out the dormitory and attends the class. Soon when he goes to his designated classroom, he notices the same teacher who was trying to impress him. So he was introduced by the teacher. "Class, meet our new student Dante!" the half-demon simply waves his hand. "Okay, Dante tell us about you to the class." It was somehow easy for him. "I'm Dante and I...uh, am just new to this. Hope we can get along." Edogawa gave him thumbs up for his effort to make an impression. He simply just shrugged and looks at the vacant seat. Edo sees his idea, "Oh? Is our new student wanted to learn now so quickly? So be it! Go on, have a seat there." Edo motioned to him to go over the vacant seat. Now, he was quiet there. Many students are murmuring around him.

_He's like Minato, the new student except he looks equally nice with him. _Some random male student made a comment to him. Soon in a moment, he placed his feet on the table like how he did it in his office table. Edo shot a look on him, "Dante-san, put your feet off the table." The half-demon sighed, "Okay." Then he drags off his feet off the table. _Except he looks like rebellious, maybe did he beat up a gang one man? Man, that guy would be awesome. _Some other student chatter about him and he just simply ignored their murmurs about him.

After a while, the school bell has rung and everyone was dismissed and Dante was still quiet and until a boy with a cap came in. "Well, well, so you're the new student, name's Junpei Iori and I'm the ladies' man." He made a suave pose to him but he was just darn quiet to comment back. Soon, the half-demon shrugs, "Dante. Remember my name." He replied quickly so he won't be questioned about his name. Soon the pink-uniform came in and sees the white-hair youth. "Junpei; that's Dante he's the new student in this school." Junpei replied back "Yes we know Yukari the Obvious" soon both of them are playing each other, Dante stands up and leaves them.

Soon, Junpei followed him. "Hey, hey, where ya going Dante?" he only kept quiet and walk towards the dorm. "Dorm? Heh, I guess you still have to do something huh? Call us!" he quietly walks upstairs and noticed the boy with blue hair, in a moment he knew that was the 'client' Igor and Elizabeth mentioned.

He walked up and checks the clock, "5:00 PM, looks like I can sleep before the Dark Hour. "Man, I could use some posters to spruce up my own room." He felt like a teenager in this way. Before he could lay down onto the bed, he decided to hang-up his favourite set of clothes; a red jacket together with his black pants and his pair of boots on the door leaving the pair of boots under his bed. Soon after he finishes his setup, he set the clock alarm 11:00 PM and lies off the bed.

"Junpei! What were you thinking? Sneaking into Dante's room was a bad idea!" Yukari was mad for Junpei for his stupid work, sneak into the room of a new student. "Hey, it's not a bad idea once we know what he is really. I mean seriously, he could be more than meets the eye right?" Junpei replied to her rant. Soon, they went into Dante's room and they noticed he was asleep. "Sleepy huh? I guess he has some smart time management until he skips eating meals if that is." Just as Junpei finishes his statement he stared at Yukari who was frozen in her side. Junpei tried tapping her shoulder but it was no avail, finally he was pulled by her. "Junpei.." she was loss for words.

She was staring at the blood-colour jacket of Dante paired together with his black pants. Junpei was amazed and shocked about it until one of their superiors came and hisses them to get out. "Junpei! Yukari! Get the hell out of there now!" A boy with white hair but wears out an outfit a little to gentleman-like pulled them out of Dante's room.

"What the hell were you two doing?" the other boy with white hair was interrogating them. Yukari pointed a finger to Junpei. "It was his idea!" Junpei was startled, "Hey! She wanted to tag along too Akihiko-sempai!" the capped boy was also to blame too. Akihiko sighed, "Look, you two stay away from trouble before Mitsuru-sempai kills both of you." Soon both of them went downstairs and see Minato, "Hey Minato you ready for Dark Hour?" Minato nodded, "Yeah seems to me sleeping in the class kinda made me ready but under Edo's class is best used right?" both of them gave each other high-five. Everyone was ready except Dante who was asleep until his clock alarms 11:00 PM.

The clock has ringed 11:00 PM and Dante woke up and he noticed the night that no one likes to go out usually. Dante noticed about it. It's almost Dark Hour. He takes off his usual school uniform and wears his trademark red jacket and wears his favourite black pants and puts on his boots. Then he opens the guitar case and grabs his own sword, Rebellion and the pair handguns, Ebony and Ivory. He went down noticing all of them left early before him going to the Tartarus tower. He checks the time and it was 11:20. So, he lefts the place and notices the group going to the school. _So, the school is the Tartarus tower._ Dante commented his thought and follows them quietly. Soon after a while, everyone was in front of the school. He watches it and at the moment;

The time is now 12:00 AM.

The school has changed into a tall tower and Dante was quite amused. _Those were the days when I was in the Temen-ni-Gru. _Dante smiled and he began his own message.

"The party won't start without me." Soon, he runs towards the Tartarus tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark Hour: Tartarus Tower

Everyone was in the Tartarus Tower including Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Mitsuru and Akihiko. Since they were there, Minato went down somewhere going to the Velvet Room. Soon he was greeted by Elizabeth. "Hello and welcome to Velvet Room. How can I help you?" Minato turn and look to Igor. He thought of telling him something happening in his school can amuse him somehow. "Uh, Igor-san we have a new classmate." Soon Igor was perked up hearing about Minato's words. "Oh, that would be very interesting. So, how is your 'new classmate' looks like?" Minato only look down on the floor.

Igor knew very well it was the person they sent to him to assist him in Dark Hour. "Before you may do something with your Persona, I would like to give you word." Minato was about to face Elizabeth but he turn his head again to Igor, "Should you meet this new student of yours, be mindful he is also special like you but possess more power beyond your own kind." Minato was confused was Igor telling him that the new student is also a Persona-user like him except with more power or he's just different from the rest? Those ideas distracted Minato's time in Velvet Room. He made up his mind fusing some Persona making new Personae for his trip in the Tower. Soon he left the Velvet room thinking about the new student.

Dante in the other hand was watching from afar his classmates and dorm mates. For a interest or though, he thought they have some powers too. _So, the client's friends have the same powers too just like him. Heh, guess I'm the sore thumb._ He strolls outside the Tartarus tower until everyone has gone to the first floor. "So, another night to kick some Shadow's butt and I'm ready to kick some!" Junpei pumped his fist on the air while Akihiko pushed his fist back down. "Can it you moron, we're starting." Soon everyone was walking upstairs to Tartarus tower. Minato was still pondering about new student. Yukari went back and picks up Minato. "Minato! You're leaving behind?" Soon he was snapped back to reality and he followed Yukari to the first floor. His mind was in question about the new student. Soon after he was gone to the first floor, Dante from the pillar came up.

"Well, let the client do the job in thinking, besides I like it when surprises are kept that really long." He walks towards the centre and notices a wall different from the rest on the left. He soon suspects it. "Velvet Room, I'll have some visit-in for a while." He went in and Elizabeth greeted him. "Welcome to the Velvet Room, Dante. How can I help you?" After that Igor sees him. "Mr. Dante you're just in time. I'll explain some things you don't know. I should be quick because time here is limited."

Dante folds his arms. "So what's the info you'd share to me?" Igor chuckled. "The client's name would be Minato Arisato. I'm sure you seen him once correct?" Dante chuckled, "Yeah, I did. So that was my client you guys talk to me about right?" both of them nodded. "He is a special person Dante. You should go watch him." Dante smirked a little. "You never failed to amuse me. I'm taking my leave now. I got a job to work now." He leaves the Velvet Room. Soon, Elizabeth turned around and sees Igor, "Igor-sama, do you think we can trust him?" Igor nodded. "Yes, this person is the legend you know."

_Meanwhile in the third floor of the Tartarus_

"Dammit! Our spells didn't work!" Yukari casts _Dia _on Minato because he suffers some physical damages on the shadow. Akihiko tried to hatch up a plan. "So if there are three shadows and one of them is got to be weak on physical attacks. Just try using physical attacks this time." Akihiko tried to send a hook on the previous enemy. The enemy ducked down and evades his physical attack. "Darnn it!" then after the boxer send out a hook, Mitsuru used her Persona, Penthesilea and cast on Bufu on Akihiko's target. Akihiko commented her "Thanks." Soon a bullet whiz through the gap of Akihiko and Mitsuru, the bullet aimed at the tip of the Shadow causing it to immediately kill by one shot. All of the SEES group stared behind and tries to see who did it.

Soon another round of bullets whiz through without causing any scratches or injuries to all of them causes them change of plans. "Whoever is doing this must be a powerful Shadow!" Everyone was staring where the gunshots came from and there was a laughter which sounded human. "Heh! You guys start the party without me? Well, I don't care since this place looks like a hellhole to me." Soon Yukari and Junpei stare each other and they were shocked. It was Dante who was the new student joined in the SEES without proper initialization. "Hey guys, what's up?" his loud and cocky personality was finally kicking in and the duo were shocked.

He is wearing that red jacket he hanged in his room. He appears somehow in his usual appearance; he wears his black pants filled with his holsters for his guns and holds a giant sword behind him. It was easy for him since it weight for him like a feather for him. In Junpei's case, he is going to drag it along the way.

"Dante? How did you know the Dark Hour? Did you follow us or something you stalker?" Yukari was turning red against him but he remains his cool. Dante used his guns as his 'fingers' in a medium distance conversation. "Well, when I see the night outside, it was a very odd one. A night no one likes to go out to do typical and stuff. Then when I see our school changes into a tower, I'd gone out and investigate. Fortunately, I came across you guys doing the same thing."

Until Minato notices the new student he was surprised. A white hair boy of his age with pale blue eyes and fearless looks had given him the attention. Soon, Mitsuru shot Dante a question. "How were you able to fight Shadows even you don't use Persona?" he chuckled back at her question. "Oh, those; I'm the rarer type. I have my own case."

Soon, flock of Maya Shadows begins to attack Dante, he rose up both his guns and started gunfire, loading many shots like a Gatling gun, and he manages quickly to dispatch many Mayas in one man. Soon Junpei was shocked how he did it. The Muttering Tiaras begin to charge at him and he quickly pulls back his pistol and pulls out his sword, Rebellion. He successfully stops one of them in front of him but he jumps off trying to evade the other 2 gaining on him. Those 2 got bumped each other and Dante smiled and begins to slash the Muttering Tiaras whose guards are down.

He sends off a diagonal slash that knocked the first flat on ground and the second slash a wall-hit. Both of the Tiaras dissolve immediately and the other was about to retreat. Dante raised one of his pistols and fired off the weak Shadow. Dante laughed on them, "Oh boy, I'm not yet used to these kinds of monsters. What's next? A table not controlled by a poltergeist?" he soon smirked. Soon, Junpei was still standing in awe for him. Mitsuru decided to finish the investigation. "Okay, this wraps up our visit in the Tower. We'll get them next time. Team, we're out of here." Misturu commands as they exited the tower. The time was 12:40.

12:40AM.

Minato noticed Dante who was exiting and was casual and cool. He soon walks to him. "Dante, are you the new student right?" he nodded. "I'm Minato. Minato Arisato." He lightly grips his katana was still surprised about his sheer performance about his skills in the Tartarus Tower. He has amount of sheer power but he believes he is something else. "So, you're the blue-hair kid I'm looking for. "The name's Dante. The new student you know." Both of them were talking each other some stuffs until Junpei flings both his arms to the two. "Hey, so the newcomer is getting along with Minato! I'm impressed man. I mean, you swing your heavy sword like you're just holding a stick!" Minato remembered the action part where Dante fought off the rest of the Shadows in the third floor after he directly kills the frozen Shadows with simple but accurate gunshots.

Yukari was still surprised about his sudden appearance. Akihiko went to the trio who went out to leave the tower. He flings his arm on Dante's side. Dante smirked; "Aw you guys are putting a load on me!" he chuckled and Akihiko started to talk to him. "Nice of you busting your way in to the Tartarus Tower, you do love doing things recklessly. My name's Sanada Akihiko." Dante replied, "Dante. Nice to meet ya." The four men were walking by group back to their dorm.

When everyone was inside the dorm, Mitsuru was calling her father Takeharu in the communications room. Soon, she went out with the phone on her hand. "Dante-kun, it's my father. He wants to talk with you." Then Dante takes the phone and answer it. "Hello, newcomer here." He replied. Soon, Takeharu replied;

"So, you're the newcomer. It is interesting how the likes of you capable fighting Shadows without a Persona. Normally people who don't unleash their Persona are easy victims." Dante nodded the explanation. "Okay, pops to sum everything up; you think I'm special because I can fight Shadows without a Persona. Normally you would recruit people who can use Persona in battle and to predict your motive, you want to seal a deal to me by joining the SEES."

Takeharu was slightly taken aback from his words. He is like a prodigy in understanding everything. Soon, he didn't waste his breath and ask him. "Would you like to join the SEES team?" Dante flashed a smile and without hesitation or a second thought of regret, he said, "Yes, I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Adjustments

It was another day in Gekkoudan high school. The SEES group (including the newest member, Dante) was having another typical day. When Dante joins the SEES group, things are now getting new for them. First, they sometimes follow Dante by any means necessary even to the point of stalking him in the hallway and second, they tried to convince him out by joining some activities or so he could not bore down inside their dormitory. Since after class, Dante walks upstairs and goes to the school rooftop to unwind himself from the people.

Soon a while, Minato came in upstairs with Junpei. "Hey guys, looking for a way to get away from people?" Dante chuckled on those two. "Well, for us we could talk to do you have any interest in joining in any clubs?" Junpei asks the white-haired boy. Soon, Dante rubbed his cheeks in thinking. "Well, what do you guys have to offer?" They stared at each other and pulls out both their hands and make a count of every club they know.

"Well, there's the music club." Junpei started. "Swimming club," Minato adds in. "Athletics' Club" Junpei counts on. "And there's Kendo and Swimming there." Minato finally counted two quickly and Dante was still rubbing his chin. "So, that's the entire club they could offer?" both of them nodded. "Well, interesting clubs but I'm sorta picky where to start with." He commended. Junpei waltz in some more ideas. "Well, for you pick the ideal club you might wanna start." Dante chuckles,

"Beware if I join the kendo club. I might beat Minato to pulp without breaking a sweat." Minato smiled at his bluff. "Don't think you couldn't 'cause I didn't see you holding your katana."

Soon he made a wry smile. "Okay, then I'll take kendo club then. Hey Minato when I'm done their initiation to their club, promise me we'll spar each other's butt deal?" Dante folded his arms and Minato looked bright right on his face. "Well, it's decided then! You go meet my coach on the afternoon. Look forwarded Dante." Minato gave him instructions. Dante went back to their classroom and they were having a lecture. Sure he wasn't bright enough when it comes to classes but he even passes some test without breaking a sweat.

After the whole day in school, Dante went to the kendo club and sees the coach. It was Minato's coach, Kaz."Hey, so you're the new student who decided to join the kendo club! So, you're names Dante huh? Well, just go warm up by few minutes we'll do some exercise in the field." He whiz out quickly and Dante was there unaffected. "Wow, Coach Speedy Gonzales for you." He muttered under his breath as he changes into his PE outfit. Soon he went out and notices Minato.

"Hey kid! Guess I'm in for now." Minato laughed lightly "Well, they'll gonna pull your strings real hard though Dante. Sometimes I need some break." He messed his blue hair. "Well, I'd play according to the book for now kid. Sometimes I knew the music club was turning into a melodramatic orchestra club." He soon runs at the light interval at the tracks while Minato jogs to follow him.

Yukari on the other side of the field was practicing her archery, soon she notice a familiar figure that has white hair. She immediately suspects Dante joined in the kendo club (she didn't know Minato convinced him to join so.) soon she tries to focus her archery skills for a while. Back in the field, Minato was trying to chase up Dante who was in his second lap of the run. "Hey Dante, huff, huff" the blue-haired boy tried to catch his breath in the middle of the running. "Hey Dante! Let's have a little race shall we? Loser's gonna follow orders." Dante smirked on his bet. He could win for once against him. "Okay, bring it on then. One lap only after this it's for real!" the white hair demon slayer sprinted immediately. After the jogging and sprinting at that moment, both of them watch each other eyes to see who immediately gets first. When one of them pulls the trigger, both of them run like hell to each other. Dante stares at him while both of them are jogging. Soon, Minato also stared at him giving each other eye to eye contact. To what it seems to be is a hilarious coordinated running.

Soon their coach breaks it "Hey! You two are running or what?" Soon they hear it but Dante immediately hits the acceleration immediately and Minato startled that he immediately runs off one foot away from him. Both of them had a mad dash competition. Their coach was surprised. "Did I do something wrong or did I just hit their button?" but nevertheless he was happy noticing both the boys run really fast.

"Well, it's tie." Dante panted after both of them run really fast. Both of them were exhausted from the running they have plus they were receiving a nice impression from their coach. "Yeah, I guess we're good." Minato pants as he tries to catch his breath quickly. "Alright, I'll go to Paulownia Mall." Minato looks at him. "What are you gonna buy then?" He smiled. "If you want to know, you'd know what to do." Soon Minato chuckled. "Okay, you're on."

They were in the mall and he went to some shop selling musical instruments. Minato noticed his like for playing guitars. Not too soon, he made quick transactions and leaves the place. "Good enough for me when I get bored." Minato asks him a joke. "And if you are extra bored, why not smash it instead?" Dante pats his back. "Well, you stupid I have an epic weapon. I can bring this to our next investigation to the tower, how's that sound?" Minato smiled. "Well, I'll be watching your moves man." Dante played a quote to his statement. "Oh, I'll be watching you watching me." He makes a sign that he has an eye on him.

Both of the boys went back to the dorm with the difference with a real guitar on his back coming along with his own guitar case. Yukari notices Dante with a guitar case. "What's a guitar case doing here?"

Dante replied to her. "The other guitar case has my sword and guns. This one is just a plain guitar." Yukari was taken back. A guitar case containing weapons was sounded clever. "Just imagine a bowgun coming from a simple guitar case can be an example of clever weapon disguise." He added more and puts the plastic on their dining table. "My strawberry cake, don't eat or else." Yukari noticed the strawberry cake. "Or else what?" he shot a venomous look. "You're screwed." He went up and puts the guitar inside the room. He went back down and begins to eat the cake.

"I never had tonsillitis when I ate anything sweet." Dante said after he finished some part of the cake. "Plus I have my own kind of food to eat. Don't ask. This might keep me hype in the Dark Hour." He resumed eating the cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Investigations in Tartarus Tower

"So, we have another investigation in the tower again?" Dante talks to them as he went upstairs and prepares himself. He puts on his red jacket and his black pants and wears his black leather boots. Soon, he pulls the duffel bag out and gets the Nevan. He promised about it to show it to Minato.

He puts it by vanishing in thin air with purple smoke and grabs Beowulf and hides the entire gauntlets and greaves inside his jacket. He went down looking fully armed and loaded. Minato was surprised, it was his same outfit he surprises them on one of their investigations in the Tartarus Tower. His appalling look sort of give way looking at him more mature appearance than his usual look in their Gekkoudan uniform. He sat on the couch flexing his battle gloves and twirls his pistols.

Akihiko noticed the white-hair demon slayer on the living room's couch. He seats next to him. "Are you in a war or stuff? Or are you just cosplaying?" he gives him a joke look. Soon Dante replies back. "Nah, it's my usual clothes I wear all the time." Akihiko ask some more. "You have copies of those?" Dante laughed lightly "Nope, my friend." Then Akihiko smiled. Minato came out with a glass of water on his hand. He soon sips on it. "Hey Dante, you promised me right?" he begin to talk casually.

The boys were having their time and Yukari went downstairs noticing the boys were having a chat on some stuffs. She smiled because they finally have their own time together. Soon she went upstairs in her room and readies herself.

Mitsuru oversees the entire group. Things were quite fine. She had thought of having Dante longer in the group because it helped their morale for every investigation. Soon, she went down and sees them. "Are all of you ready?"

Everyone nodded. "Dante, you don't need to change literally for this. Nobody's going to see you that except us." She smirked. Dante gives her a remark, "Well, this is my usual outfit if I'm not in school. 'Sides, the best thing I can wear." He went out first proceeding to the Tartarus Tower. "I even want to keep the entertainment going on." Dante smiled under the moonlight of the Dark Hour.

_Tartarus Tower_

Everyone was in the entrance. Minato went into the Velvet Room and notices Dante following him to the place like a usual person. He tried to mock act as if he went to see a wall but to his surprise, he also knows the Velvet Room. Looking defeated, he went in with him. "Hello and welcome to the Velvet Room. How can I help you?" Elizabeth greeted Dante and Minato. Soon Dante started talk to Igor. "Igor, maybe this was the wrong time I barged you in." Igor turns around and notices his appearance. He only smiled.

"Dante-san, I have a present for you. Please take it. It should be a help to you." He summons out a long rectangle gift to Dante. He chuckled, "Thanks, Igor-san." He was at the state of confusion but he opens the gift. He notices a familiar weapon. A sword belongs back to his father.

Realizing he was dumbstruck, he asks Igor about it, "Where did you find this?" he asked him a question. "Oh, we found it lying somewhere in the Netherworld." Soon he face disgust look he left the place quietly. _My daddy's legendary sword; what the hell is with long-nose? _He soon hides it off while Minato make his daily fusion of his Persona. When everyone was done fixing up (except Akihiko puts on the brooch on Mitsuru) they went upstairs of the Tartarus Tower.

They were on the seventh floor as everyone went out well together with the help of Dante, most of them mange to kill the enemies easily. Dante went further and notices some more to come and notices an odd Shadow. It didn't attack them and watches them and anticipates any sudden change.

Dante immediately shouted it; "Rare Shadow! Don't let it get away!" Everyone nodded and started to corner the single Shadow. All of them wanted to have a hit on it. "Everyone, try to knock it hard into next week. We'll get something worth from this guy." Minato immediately charged in with a slash.

The Shadow immediately dodged his slashed. He grunted as he couldn't land down a slash. Junpei used his Persona Hermes to use the fire spell Agi on it and it did the work the Shadow took some damage and it stand up still. "That's one but I'm not the kind to stay here and wait." He pulls out his guitar and slide down while playing the guitar. He was enveloped with electricity around him. Purple lighting covers Dante accompanying him are the bat which flies around the enemies mercilessly.

The Shadow got knocked down after suffering a lot of electrocution from his weapon. Then he said more. "All right! Let's charge in!" Dante called an order to do the All Out Attack. Soon everyone hits the Shadow mercilessly and it left a coin. "A coin huh? Well, I guess that junk may have a value later on." Soon everyone was surprised about him. He wields a guitar capable of purple electricity and has willpower to summon bats.

Minato was impressed about it. "Oh wait, I almost forgot." A Muttering Tiara tried to ambush but again, it got slashed by the large crescent blade from the purple guitar. Junpei was dumbfounded. "A scythe-guitar? Woah Dante! You have taste of weapons man!" Mitsuru was noticing his simple and his cocky attitude which may have given the edge of their group, soon Mitsuru decided to end the investigation. "Okay, everyone we've done enough discovering here. Thanks from Dante, we made progress from 3 now to 7." Mitsuru went down and the rest soon followed.

They were all talking some stuff since tomorrow is weekend. Dante was talking to Minato, "I have any plans? Well, I got nothing to do tomorrow." Soon Mitsuru overheard him being available for weekend. When everyone went ahead and goes to the dorm, Dante hums as he goes back to the dorm. Only to his surprise, he noticed Mitsuru waiting him outside of the door. "Dante, you have any plans tomorrow with your friends?" she asks him. Dante replied; "No, I'm free tomorrow. What then?" Mitsuru talks to him sternly, "You and I could go for a date."

Dante's world was cracked to million pieces. Dating a serious girl? Yeah, he did it once with Lady and he was in good terms with her. But the red-head? Hell no, he wouldn't refuse. The looks on her eyes means an immediate kick on the groin for him. Leaving with no choice he said, "Sure, I'm good. Where and when?" Mitsuru opens the door and says, "Tomorrow 1:00 PM at the mall." She closes the door leaving Dante behind outside the dorm staring at the night sky. "That's why I have rotten luck with ladies. I don't think my lessons giving down to Junpei aren't worth being taught to. Otherwise, he'll be hated by girls a lot." He went in and opens the door and closes it and locks it calling it another day for everyone in SEES.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Decisions

Dante woke up and walks downstairs and starts to eat a breakfast. Soon, Akihiko went down and notice him eating quietly. He was surprised about his earliness. "Wow, I usually get up first because I had to train but you just got ahead of me." He went to the men's room and washes up.

Soon, he was finishing eating and he notices a man coming down from the stairs. The man was in his complex-gentleman fashion. He soon notices Dante about to walk upstairs and he greets him. "Ah hello there, Mitsuru had talk to me about you. Come, we should talk in the command room." Soon he went up and he quickly guesses it out. The gentleman was interested about his unusual power. Soon they went to the command room the man promptly introduces himself.

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I am the chairman of the SEES." Dante smirked. "You do know my name then pops?" Shuji then adjusts his glasses; "Yes, your name is Dante correct?" he said it and Dante was unaffected. "Anyways, you want me for something?" Shuji talks to him. "Yes, I'll tell you some parts you don't know." Dante soon sits on the chair. "You see the club called SEES isn't anything simple you would think." Dante responds quickly, "And this club is more than meets the eye. This is more of a Shadow-Extermination Club."

He guessed quickly soon the chairman was amused by his quick logic. "Correct, we are dealing the Dark Hour that is experience by every night. You can say it's in midnight and everything stops. Electricity, all electronics stops working and people transmogrifies into a coffin." Dante's eyes were wide open when he hears people who transform into a coffin in Dark Hour. "What the hell happen to the people inside the coffin?" Shuji answered the question.

"People who stay inside the coffin won't be attacked by Shadows. Shadows are the enemies of SEES."Dante was having a steady stead about the nature of the group and everything. "So, what about the Tartarus Tower?" he asks some more questions. "Well; you're quite the persistent boy aren't you? The Tartarus Tower is changed by midnight. Your-"Dante breaks it "Yeah, our school is the tower. Enough said." Shuji was irritated about his cynical answering. "Well anyways, most of the members have to use a Persona. " Dante was getting interested about his talk; "Persona huh? I guess that's some power to summon from something, something."

He replies back. Shuji was about to say it. "Well yes but you, you're the exception of the team. You can fight Shadows even without Persona. Commonly people are defenceless without their Persona. You on the other hand work it out like you're just plain human."

"So? It's my nature. You can't argue with that." Dante waltz in some more comments but he even talks some more about the Dark Hour. "So, what happens in the Dark Hour? Weird things are happening out aside from people inside the coffins?" Shuji answered his questions. "Wow, you're quite troublesome. Okay, the effect on some victims has the Apathy Syndrome."

Dante smirked; "Is it some sickness about uncaring stuff until they die?" Shuji answers his question more. "Yes, but sometimes they might die if the Shadows aren't well deal with." Dante gave him a wily remark on his face. Shuji added him some more information. "Well, in Dark Hour usually, normal people will suffer some mental-related problems. But you in other hand just reacted to the Dark Hour normally like it was just a simple night to you." Dante slouches on the seat. "And that's all you can tell me?" he stands up. Shuji nodded. "Yes, I indeed give you all the information about it. Are you even planning to continue to work in SEES?" he nodded. "Why not? I can get all the thrills in here." Soon, both of them left the building and went downstairs.

Dante notices everyone eating their breakfast and watching some morning TV shows. Soon he remembers something. _Date with Mitsuru. 13:00. Mall. _Soon he checks the wall clock noticing it was only 10:00 in the morning and everyone was still eating breakfast. Soon he was relieved. He went upstairs and plays off the guitar. While the rest were eating, they hear a sound of the guitar playing upstairs. Soon Junpei asks Minato. "Dude, you think it's Dante playing the guitar? He's already a pro." Junpei finished his statement and continues eating. Yukari joins in. "Guess his guitar skills weren't anything." Minato who was curious about his play finishes up and went upstairs and goes to Dante's room.

He was playing his bought guitar. Soon Dante notices his presence and stops playing. "So, you're bored huh? Sorry kid things have to wait for a while." He puts his guitar on the soft guitar case and stows away his real sword on the hard cover one. Minato looks at it. "Either or both, I can tell by the texture."

Soon, he grabs his towel and went downstairs. "Something really important, I can't tell." Soon he went to the men's room and takes a bath. When they hear the sound of the shower, Minato went down and regroups with the three. Soon they were talking on the same page. "What you guys think? Dante's kinda serious. He's sorta flaky at this moment." Yukari ask them in doubt when she started talking with the boys. "Well, he could be in something important though like a meeting or stuff." Junpei talks his own idea.

Minato talks to them not to bother Dante. "Maybe we shouldn't bug him. Besides, he could get angry at us or so." He went upstairs and changes clothes. Soon they hear the door on the male's room open. It was Dante who was finished taking a bath. To their surprise, he wears his pants. Soon, he went upstairs and begins to change his casual clothes. Soon Junpei and Yukari were exchanging shock glances to each other.

"Man, you see that? He was up to something. Something tells me he IS ON to something." Junpei stands up and says his funny catchphrase. "This is a tough case even for Junpei, Ace Detective!" then Yukari kills his catchphrase. "Ace Detective? More like Ace Defective!" Yukari slaps his head off and Minato decided to conclude their little meeting. "Long story short; we don't go out and watch Dante. By his looks, he's already having the style of a killer." Junpei jokes his conclusion. "Style of a killer? More like having a killer style with the ladies!" Junpei did the thumbs up. Minato sighed. Soon he notices Dante walking down with another casual outfit.

He was walking down with his red sleeved t-shirt and his black slacks and wears black sneakers. He appears quite younger in that term and wears his guitar case. Whether or not, he might bet it's his sword and his guns or just his guitar.

Any both ways, he needs to see the guitar's case to verify whether it's guns and swords or guitar. He went out leaving them the three behind quietly. The three were still standing about there and soon dispersed out from the dining table.

"So, 10:55 AM, guess I can have some time to kill. Maybe in the mall will unwind me." Dante went into the mall checking stuffs. He carried his guitar case. Soon, he sat down on the fountain side and watches the clock ticks by.

Many people were staring at him. Some people think he is a new idol. Some people think he is a foreigner because of his white hair and red and black appearance. Dante ignored them as he watches the clock ticks by and the time was 11:30 AM. He can both call Mitsuru and tell her he is early or just go around some more. Either way, he decided to pick up his phone and call her. "Mitsuru here."

Dante soon begin to talk. "It's me Dante." Mitsuru chuckled over him. "You're early bird huh? So you can't wait about the date huh?" Dante smirked back, "Lady, I do these since I'm not proven to make anyone angry about it." Mitsuru ended their conversation. "Very well, I decided to go now. Save me a seat in the cafe." She hanged up and Dante cringed at the situation. "Cafe huh? Guess there's one only there." He went there and sat on one table inside. Soon he waited for a while.

12:30 PM

"Man, I've been waiting for her. I didn't eat my lunch yet. Where the hell is she?" he was getting anxious and he turns around noticing the familiar redhead girl. He was quietly irritated and begins to kick the chair out of the table. "Dante, are you too lazy to stand up and be a gentleman to the ladies?" Dante chuckled as he started to reply her question. "Misturu-sempai, I sometimes like to care anything but not now. As the matter of fact, well, I do know about what you're gonna talk to me today for." Mitsuru sits down and gets the menu.

"Uh why are we here in the mall again?" Minato asks Junpei why the trio went to follow Dante's trail."Well, Dante couldn't be in any fancy restaurant but I might suspect the latter he's in the mall." Yukari commented his idea.

"For once, the Ace Defective has some good mind." Soon they walk around the fountain. Minato was staring at each other shops. Soon, he stares around while the duos were talking until Minato spotted a familiar figure on the cafe shop. He soon blurted out and other were looking at him. "Hey buddy, what did you see?" and they followed where he was staring. Soon, they notice Dante and Mitsuru were eating inside the cafe. Yukari almost burn red on her face. "They're on date?" she hissed about his progress. Junpei made a smile plastered on his face. "He's on a date already? Woah-ho! He's better than you Minato!" Minato retorted back. "Hey! I got nothing with him!" soon Yukari hushed both of them while the demon-slayer wasn't yet aware of them.

"So, what you're looking to me is because I'm highly different. Different in means I have unique traits that you guys don't have or we have big difference." He soon sips on his coffee. Mitsuru finished chewing her bread and begins to talk. "Well, the SEES group are mostly who can fight with Persona. Usually we know people who don't have Persona are the target of the Shadow." Mitsuru explains some stuff he knows already. Dante decided to break it. "Well, the Shadows are the idiots responsible of the Apathy Syndrome right?"

"Yes, they're responsible for the ones in the news Dante."

Dante smirked on the fact. "Using Persona requires some inner power to unleash it to fight the Shadows and you on the other hand-"

"Fights without Persona; Yeah, I know that because the chairman talked to me."

Mitsuru noticed his looks after he met their chairman. "Well, the chairman is a chairman." Dante was about to say something but Mitsuru adds some more. "Well, everyone has their own Persona and you don't have one. Do you wish to have a Persona?"

Dante was left quiet about it. Deciding whether he plans to unleash full potential of being a Son of Sparda or just remain the same he is. Dante commented. "Give me some time to think about it." Mitsuru chuckles, "Well, go think about it Dante. If you're ready I'll give you the Evoker." She stands up and leaves Dante.


	7. Chapter 7

**If Dante was just like himself in SMT: Nocturne, I could possibly say he's just some sort of run-of-the-mill mercenary. He plays his role still as a Devil Hunter but he can somehow think out he can quit the SEES and still work on the Tartarus Tower. Cancelling the Persona plans, I'd bet he can fight Minato's Messiah, his ultimate Judgment Arcana. Plus, I'm sure Dante's age in this story is around Minato's age (only to be a year older racing Akihiko's age) and I'd say in my opinion no one can have pairings with him. Almost everyone has their own pairing. BTW, I'm using the DMC3 Dante. I'm not always correct on his actual age. To my guess, he's around 20-30's or so.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Solo<p>

Dante was left behind the dorm leaving everyone to do the investigation on this Saturday's Dark Hour. He was not playing jokes with everyone but he uses the time to get some sleep. Shuji Ikutski was noticing him in the surveillance camera watching him as he gains anything from the Dark Hour. "It is interesting for a boy to never gain any side effect from the Dark Hour. Normally Persona users should be able to get used to Dark Hour unlike the simple ones." Shuji keeps on tapping on his chair as to see his changes.

While Dante was asleep, he had a strange dream. He noticed the similar room where he is and everything was the way it was. He rises from the bed and notices the window. He just only notices an eerie full moon in the Dark Hour. He turns around and to his surprise he notices a little boy, very young of his age having a darker blue hair than Minato and wears clothes which may be mistaken for a prisoner. "Hello, I am here to warn you about something." Dante was confused. Is it another person or just an enemy? Without hesitation he unzips his guitar case showing his sword and one of his handguns towards the little boy. "There's no need to use force, demon." The word almost blows off his temper. "I know who you are but it will always remain secret but I must forewarn you." Soon, he lowers his weapons. "And what's that warning you told me?"the little boy smiled. "You have to face ordeals like my Master does."

Dante was thinking it. Who is this 'master' is he referring to? Soon he placed them back and stashed away his weapons. "Who is this 'master' you're referring?" the little boy smiled. "You have to figure it alone. But be warned of what I've told to you." The little boy faded away. In reality Dante jumped out of his bed having sweat run all over his face and he soon remembers the entire dream. "The little boy with blue hair, wouldn't be he's Minato's little brother? Fat chance, he's not." He soon went back to sleep.

Another day in Gekkoukan High School and Dante and Minato felt very tired from last night. They decided to slack off the entire lesson. Both of them manages to sleep away from their sensei's class without getting noticed. By lunch, Dante went out away again in the rooftops.

"What's with you away from the entire class Dante?" Minato joined in while he was on the rooftops lying. "Kid do you wonder those head set you have?" Dante was pointing his headset that are dangling from his shoulder. "Yeah, those are for my mp3 player. It doesn't work in Dark Hour so I hum." He explains it fairly. Dante commented him."Kid, that headset might just be a sign you'd be alone. Staying in your own world no hurts, no scraps, everything for yourself." Minato was surprised about his idea. Just so much he could stay away for once away from the SEES, wanted to live alone without the hassle of life. He couldn't even think but to agree with Dante.

"Just like what I'm doing, getting away from the entire people so I can find peace of thought and everything." Dante chuckled as he commented further his silent remark. Soon both of them went down and joined back to the class.

Everyone was listening to their Math lesson except Dante who was writing down some different stuff he cross his mind. He didn't insist to show it to Minato but he'd keep for himself. As the boredom class had ended, Minato went to the kendo team leaving Dante to some important stuff. After Dante catches up with them he soon joined everyone running around the field like last week without the bet anymore. When they were finished, both of them went back home to their dormitory.

"Ahh, feels good the recharged eh Dante?" Junpei was stretching his arms up.

"You should be, I had no idea whether Mitsuru wants us to work again." Dante went upstairs and soon began to sleep.

_Dark Hour_

With all the members are all asleep not planning to go to the Tartarus Tower, Dante initially went out in his battle outfit and goes to the Tower alone leaving all of his classmates behind. Dante went upstairs and runs to many floors he knows. Little he would know that his boredom is easily triggered when he never finds any enemies to kill with. On one floor, he spotted the Venus Eagle waiting for him. Dante didn't hesitate raising his pistol and fired barrages of gunshots toward that Shadow. He walks upstairs and soon hears a sound of a metal walking around the floor. In the thirteenth floor, the sound of the clanking metal draw closes to Dante. He immediately whips out his pistols and finds the enemy. To his interest he notice an enemy looking like a Western cowboy with a cowboy looking appearance to match his dual revolver arsenal.

"You look tough big guy but where's your guts when you fight one?" The Reaper without any question raised his pair of revolver fired shots to him but Dante manages to deflect them with his own pistol shots.

"Too easy pal, unless you're dressing up for nothing because I've been wasting my time on small shitholes and if you're a heck different, prove me." Dante fired out many shots on the Reaper's chest. He noticed some gunshots whizzed through him. "No guts huh? That's what I'm looking for." His right hand put back his pistol in his holster but only to be stopped by a quick fire from the Reaper's revolver. Dante's hand twitched from the instant pain but still gets his own sword. "About damn time you ask me to dance with you." He soon begin dragging his sword and deflect bullets with his large sword and begins to slash him.

The slashes manage to hurt on the Reaper forcing to wince for moment. Dante gains the upper hand immediately by knee-hitting him on the ribs. The Reaper soon tried to fire at Dante but he was unlucky. The revolver he tried to fired him was shot out from his grip by Dante's gun. It was payback for him. Then one of his revolver fired down Dante's shoulder causing him to dazed out. "So, you like rough huh? I'll make the war nice for you." He soon backtracks and gets his lost gun. Raising both his guns, he noticed the Reaper was gone out of sight. "Dammit, he's back in the dark again." Soon he went back down by using the flight of stairs. He soon still ignored the bullet wound on his other shoulder.

Mitsuru went out to use the bathroom but she heard the sound of the wind in Dante's windows in his room open she went there and noticed he was missing. She soon surprised out until she turned her back and she was in complete distress. "Hi." Dante goes to his bed and placed his weapons back in his guitar case. "Dante, what were you doing?" He just turned around facing the wall and replied to her. "Nothing just decided to get some fresh air." Mitsuru shot him a venomous look. "Lie. I want to know the truth now." Soon he decided to drop it. "Heh, I was in the Tartarus Tower and the guy with cowboy appearance with pair of revolver attacked me. So don't mind me if I get some sleep." Mitsuru decided to turn him around facing her. She was shocked he has a gunshot wound untreated. His shoulder has a puncture from the bullet. "What THE HELL!" she almost frantically screamed out of her mind noticing his wound. Dante placed his hand on her mouth. "Shush, be quiet. I can recover myself in no time. Trust me." He soon removed his hand covering her mouth and with the tired look, he sleeps back. Mitsuru couldn't think of it but just leave him. "I swear, he's a rebel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Opinion. Honestly, I don't think no one can have pairings with Dante. I had a talk with my friend whether who are possible pairings with Dante. So far here's what me and my friend discussed:<br>Yukari = Bad. Yukari is always with Minato.  
>Mitsuru = That depends. I've been in second thought about it.<br>Fuuka = Another bad. It reminds me of Dante having to take care of Patty  
>Aigis = Demon and robot? You folks talk about it.<strong>

**If you have ideas, feel free. I need some time to think over. Plus I'm under hiatus for a long time. Please read my profile for the reasons why I am under hiatus. Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Handle the Distress: Mitsuru

The next day of school and Dante tried to remember the little boy's appearance. Soon, he went to see Minato.

"Hey buddy, do you hear about the little boy's stuff?" Minato hears his question. That could mean he notices him too. With that, he immediately shushed him down. "Dante! You can see that boy too?"

"Yes, not a joke." He soon replied.

"He warns us about incoming ordeal or so. I'm used to it." Minato shrugs him and Junpei goes to the duo. "Woah, you two are acting like brothers or partners."

"Yeah, so?" he immediately drops the discussion with Minato.

"I heard about the rumors about," Junpei was about to say the topic but he was stopped by Yukari.

"Stupei.." Yukari was about to smack Junpei's face if he makes another rumor about her.

"No, not that one Yuka-tan, this one is different. Really, it's different from the rest I can spit." Junpei tried to assure her not to get another punch.

"Well, before Stupei says something Dante I wanna ask you?" Yukari turned around to him who is sitting at the desk next to Minato. "Huh? What now?" he could ask.

"Mitsuru-sempai was acting strange this morning. She was kinda in distress. I was afraid asking her because she might shout at me." Yukari mentioned about her and Dante quickly finds out.

_Hmph, I went out last night into the Tartarus, almost killed the Reaper and went home with a gunshot wound on the right shoulder. Dammit. _He mentally sighed about that event. Nevertheless, Junpei began to talk. Soon he listens to their rumor about some girl went missing.

"You decide Dark Hour's fault or something else." Dante leaves them investigating. While Junpei, Yukari and Minato were out investigating, Dante went back to the dorm he only notices Mitsuru at the lounge reading a book.

"You're still mad at me huh? Guess so." He went upstairs without looking at her.

"Dante; what are you really? What make you so different from us? How can a person like you survives the Dark Hour without a Persona?" Mitsuru pondered as she continues to read her book.

"Dammit, I'm sure I'm getting grounded from her." Dante goes to his room. Soon he was noticed by Akihiko around.

"Don't get your hopes to high Dante, she got many things in her hand aside from grounding you." Akihiko smirked on him causing the half-demon creates a faux smile on him.

"This better be good." He smugly remarked as he gets his towel and begins to go at the men's room.

"Oh it will be, save the execution that would be." Akihiko added.

"Heh, I can deal it." Dante cockily buffs his statement as he closes the door in men's bathroom.

Dante was inside the bathroom for a while. Mitsuru went in to Dante's room while he was in the bathroom. She sneaks inside looking at his room. She notice his room was clean and order. She wasn't satisfied at her first glance. She stared at his guitar case and notices his sword. She notices his infamous large handguns. She looks at it and examines it and she accidentally pull the trigger which caused some bullets to shoot at her surprise.

"Damn it woman." Dante quickly put on his pants only to be half-naked went upstairs and rushes to his room. To his dismay, he notices her snooping around his room.

"What are you doing here?" he immediately questions her but when the red-head turns around she was too dumbfounded and the second thing:

She fainted.

"Damn it, Akihiko you'd be best carrying her back to her own room." Akihiko laughed at him. "You did the worst or the impossible job Dante. I admit, you do got some ways with women." Dante grunts.

Having the time for a while Yukari, Junpei and Minato were out investigating about the case of the missing girl. Meantime Dante was carrying Mitsuru back to her room. He was hissing about her for sneaking his place.

"Damn you woman" he opened the door by his hands and placed her on her bed and left the place. He almost noticed her rapier which was left unused for a while. He opened her rapier and inspects it. The thin sword was able to be used by some time and fairly received some scratches. He puts it back and went out of her room.

"Taking your time eh Dante?" Akihiko was there having a smirk over his face and Dante was putting another faux smile on his face. "Yeah, like a man." He left him and Akihiko left him a message. "Don't worry, I'll do this part. Mitsuru won't be awake during the Dark Hour."

**Dark Hour**

Everyone again went back except the trio who kinda had some scratches and met Shinjiro Aragaki who warned them to stay out of their place. Junpei noticed Dante's room empty and the windows closed.

"Woah, where's Dante right now?" Junpei looks quizzical.

"Well, he could be in the men's room though; he might just have some break in the middle of the night right?" Yukari replied to his confusion.

"That couldn't be. I can usually hear the sound of the bathroom." Minato added in.

"Then he can be in only one place…" she shuddered about it.

"..Tartarus Tower." Junpei finally said it and a figure breaks them.

"Who said I was going to the Tartarus?" all the three were shocked and they noticed him in his usual clothes in the dormitory. He was holding bread on his hand.

"Ugh, Stupei he was just getting a midnight snack." Yukari almost face palmed herself to Junpei.

"Dante, why are having a midnight snack?" Junpei looks at him.

"Dunno. I can't buy a pizza in the middle of the night." He soon eats the bread and closes the door.

"Wow, for a roommate of ours he does have a spirit." Minato noticed his rebellious behaviour sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's for a long week without a notebook. Plus I'm using my cousin's laptop so I'm back in game. Plus my school is twice demanding so I'll leave the story in hiatus sometimes so I call this a comeback already. Plus Mitsuru fanboys and fangirls, sorry if I had Dante as her pairing. Call it crack or whatever you folks call it. Ciao. R&amp;R folks.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vergil

**Dark Hour**

"Damn this I hate, getting assigned over some stuffs." Dante fussed quietly being a person instead secures the exit route. The other boys were in charge to find the missing girl in the gym.

"Boy, nothing should come stupid on those guys. I hate it sometimes they get the fun part." He mutters some more while tracing the exit route.

"So, I started all the way from there I should be able to find a good exit." He contemplates his memorization until someone got his attention.

"Why am I not surprised to see you again, Dante?" the voice echoes around Dante only to made him smile on his face.

"Vergil, I thought you were dead for good." Dante wasn't surprised about him. His crying over the loss of his brother was a waste when they fought in Netherworld.

"I am but this 'friend' of mine has decided to work with me. You are the obstacle that we will eliminate and it gets better. You are the obstacle of our goal." The ghostly silhouette walks toward Dante a few distances to him.

A form was appearing to him. A man who bears the same appearance as Dante (except he's in his default age unlike Dante who returns into his 17 year old appearance) and has a swept back hairstyle comparing his all down messy white hair. He is wearing blue jacket and a shirt with a snake-skin pattern.

He is wielding his own true signature katana. The Yamato is in his grips.

"Dante." Vergil said his name.

"Vergil." Dante was quite smiling.

"What brings you here in the Dark Hour?" Vergil asks him a question.

"Same here, I was gonna ask you the same thing too." He raised his handgun. Vergil readies his Yamato.

"I'm no mood to fight you. I'd like to see you rescue those pitiful humans. Though they have the power, it's not enough for them to defeat all the 13 Arcanas." Vergil returns to his casual pose.

"That's what you think Vergil; you despise your humanity and embrace your demon heritage to gain more power. Is that what you think when our mother was killed?" Dante notices his cold nature.

"That would be. You on the other hand won't know the importance of power. Now, I must leave. We will meet again." Vergil fades out of existence and Dante went on securing the exit route.

_Vergil, I swear it I'll throw you again to Hell even it has the means I'm dragged along too! _His thought about him almost broke when he found an exit.

"Found it. Now to get the others back." He went alone finding Fuuka along with others. The others were supposed to find Natsuki.

"Damn it should be good. Dante secured the exit." Akihiko huffed as he tries to coordinate Junpei and Minato who they escort Fuuka out of the place. Soon they went out and find Natsuki; they hear the sound of fighting out somewhere else.

"What? Dante's already fighting the source, oh man this guy is way ahead of us. I mean, he can find ways to sneak around his job!" Junpei complains and Minato shushed him.

"Shut it Junpei, he can deal it but we need to be outta here with Fuuka and Natsuki. Mitsuru and Yukari are on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Dante's Part<strong>

"Hmph, as much as possible another worthless enemy and yet, you're the Arcana I'm supposed to deal with." He gave various gunshots to each part causing to wince in pain in every shot. The monster tried to assault Dante but he quickly evades it and returns with a slash in each part.

The monster soon died leaving no trace.

Everyone went towards the event of matter but they notice Dante who was standing with a usual look on his face.

"Woah! You killed it already? You're too epic man!" Junpei was surprised about his battle prowess. Soon another voice scares everyone.

"I see you've dealt the major Arcana Dante, guess this means I can have the time fighting you." Vergil came out of nowhere. He appeared on the spot where he defeated the Arcana Priestess.

"Guess I'm not bored after all! Let's get wild!" He pulls out his sword one more time and fights the incoming Vergil.

"What the…" Minato was loss for words. He notice a man who resembles Dante but his hairstyle is swept upwards and wields the katana proficiently and performs Iado-style slashes.

"No way, that's his twin brother." Junpei was open mouthed.

The fight between the two brothers clashed hard. Several fleet of slashes have evaded, total injury ignored by those two and their lust to kill each other heightened. Their recovery was almost momentarily restored. Dante who withstands severe slashes from his brother and Vergil also suffer some number of slashes coming from his brother.

What never fails there that Vergil still deflects gunshots still effectively as ever. Dante was still reckless like in his past.

"Spend the last remaining days Dante, you will know who you will be really facing with." He fades out and Dante was still standing from their fight with Vergil.

"Fuck." Dante staggers but he tried to move.

"Don't move! I'll heal your wounds!" Yukari unleashes her Persona and casts Dia over him.

"That was unnecessary." He chuckles. "I can heal on my own by not disturbing me." He walks out. He left the entire team in shock about what happen.

* * *

><p><strong>School Day<strong>

Dante was in the track and field running around with Minato as their usual regime from their coach. Minato notice his quiet and serious nature.

"Hey Dante, is there something bothering you?" Minato talks to him. Dante didn't answer. Minato hesitantly left him quiet.

After by the practice, the half-demon went back to their dorm remaining still quiet as usual.

Yukari went to notice Dante. He acted quietly and silently throughout the day. Soon Mitsuru went in and checks his conditions.

"What's the matter Dante? You know you can just talk it out if you want. But we can't bother bringing you to the tower if you are quiet too much." Mitsuru talks to him but he remains quiet for a while.

"Vergil." He went up and goes to his room forgetting about going to the Tartarus Tower. Things for him gave him quite surprise and shock at the same time for him.

_No more difference, Vergil this means war._

* * *

><p><strong>Just a suprise. Vergil's going to retain his usual role now and I'm back discussing some stuff in my head what to do his antagonist role. Read and Review.<strong>_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: After Exams, Summer

Dante was half-awake for exams. He remembers him and Vergil taking a test when they were small and they always win in the test. Now, he couldn't care since his brother wasn't there around always like to compete him. Only so, Minato could be his new opponent. Seeing him answering the questions has taken Dante some thought answering the exams.

Dante writes down the answers quickly while his writing penmanship remains somehow clean with major cross-outs and corrections. Soon, he was left down to write one last essay. He soon think quickly and he remembers the flashback with Vergil.

_Flashback_

_Both of the boys are writing down quickly since they were almost finish. The only part that takes them to the challenge was the essay. Vergil pondered out quickly his thought to fill in while Dante snoozes back again. _

_"Wake up Dante!" Vergil tried to wake him up in discreet. He noticed their teacher was not facing them. He shook him one more._

_"Not now. Strawberry sundae. Mom." Dante mumbles as he drops his ballpen._

Back to reality, he remembers how he failed that easily but manages to get even with Vergil by doing those as an act to get over him. Soon, he knows he has few minutes before the bell rings so he writes down quickly while having the subject on his mind.

**SEES Dormitory**

Everyone was inside fixing their things for the vacation that Mitsuru invited them. Dante remained callous and quiet as he gets his own duffel bag (which is now full of clothes instead of his weapons) and soon follow the suit. While they were going to the vacation house, Dante stared somewhere. Fuuka noticed his absent-mind presence.

"Dante-san, why are you so quiet today?" Fuuka stared at him.

"I have to unwind my head, it's been a lot of killing done in the Dark Hour." He soon slouched and begins to sleep. Soon Fuuka leaves him.

Mitsuru was looking at everyone. Almost of them were asleep going to the vacation house. The only thing that caught her eyes was Dante sleeping far behind the group. Mitsuru chuckled and decided to wake up Dante.

She went to see the sleeping white-hair boy and immediately slaps the back at his head.

"Hey!" Dante retorted back as he was back to reality. Too bad his dreams were dead since she woke him up. "What the hell was that for?" he rubs his head where it was last slapped on him.

"Nothing. I thought you were also a grown up like Akihiko but you do act like a child even on your age. Can't you show some maturity or be an example to them for once?" Mitsuru's pride was flashing to Dante which didn't allure him.

"Give it a break. I can't be like that." Dante resumed to sleeping and Mitsuru seats next to him.

**Later In the Vacation House**

It was just different day for him to relax in the vacation. Usually, he's on session with Vergil practicing fighting each other. They were guided around the vacation house and soon each one of them has their own quarters.

Dante having his own quarters didn't waste his time putting on his shorts on and go out. Minato and the rest of the male crew were also changing in separate rooms including the girls.

Everyone was outside to the shore and Junpei was commenting the girls' outfit while Minato was slightly turning pink noticing at Yukari. Akihiko also lightly smiled noticing Mitsuru looking beautiful in her swimming outfit. Minato was asking one question.

"By the way, where's Dante?" he looked around as he tries finding him.

Soon everyone was turning around finding him with only one heck of difference. The silver-haired demon slayer was walking behind them and he soon taps Minato's shoulder.

By that tapping, the blue-haired boy was startled and soon everyone turned to see. They notice Dante. Who was, well almost were surprised about him.

He looks really sort of hunk comparing to Akihiko. For someone who tends to wear large clothes does really like to hide away his body. Interestingly he may be look skinny and weak but he has some force that makes him deadly.

All girls making Fuuka turning into a ripe tomato almost blurted out from him. Mitsuru flinched a little Dante was quite some person she met.

"What? Are you guys gonna stare at me for this or what?"

Soon they all do their normal activities which involve dunking Junpei's head into the water. Dante was sitting down on the seat quietly. Mitsuru is starting him a conversation.

"Well, Dante how is it going to a vacation?" Mitsuru started simple. Dante immediately gets to the point.

"Simple. Not had one in my mind could have been away with you guys while I'm sleeping."

"Do you know a sloth?"

"If it's a sin, yes I do. I always do that."

"No. I'm referring to an animal and you are a sloth."

"Heh, I'm Dante the sloth. You have my word. Zzz." Dante mocks his sleeping.

"Whatever you're no fun good talking with." Soon Mitsuru was leaving them. Yukari and Fuuka who was playing with Minato left them follow to Mitsuru. Soon the four boys stare each other.

"Well, you guys have fun. I'm leaving outta here." Dante leaves them.

* * *

><p><strong>Long while since I updated this story, so I guess some readers to see Aigis in the next chapter. Plus I kinda decided on the work. I'm not spoiling the beans for this. Stay tuned!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Messy Things

The following night that makes Dante's sleeping, well somehow disturbed. One is the last message from Yukari's father regarding the Shadow incident and two: Yukari, who is wash up on that moment, went out of the house and Minato is there comforting her.

Of these two things happen in one night, he wouldn't feel bad to her since he has a complete wreck in his childhood time. His dad long and gone and he see him in his childhood age, but his mother is different story since she was killed by the demons during his childhood days after his dad's mysterious leave.

Dante turns around hoping to get some comfortable position in his sleeping. Then again, he's reminding himself one thing.

_I'm not alone when it comes to broken family. _As he thoughts it, he soon falls asleep.

**The Next Day**

The boy's team is at the shore while the girl's team is at the forest perhaps and not to mention in the girl's team, the air is pretty heavy with silence between Yukari and Mitsuru. Fuuka tries to lighten up the mood and their case that Shuji informs them a weapon went loose and tells them to find it.

Junpei in the all-boys' team suggests they can go flirting with girls. With Dante in tow with them, Akihiko can chuckle that Dante can get the girls because of his looks and Minato bets on it. Dante on the other hand doesn't mind about this until now and then he tells Junpei this.

"Fair warning Junpei, I'm bad with girls. It's not Akihiko who's being a-dork-able, but me dealing the girls? You should have seen me handling Mitsuru. Different subject man," Junpei laughs it off.

"Aw come on Dante! You've got the looks that will make all the girls fall for you." Junpei presses it and Dante smirks.

"Heh, I bet I'll get their attention first before you say the words 'Hello there ladies.'" Dante replies with his cocky personality.

Okay, let the games begin.

….

The results:

Junpei fails at making introductions. Akihiko tries to sound smart while Minato is in the dark. Dante on the other hand is just an eye-catcher to most girls.

The first girls are from college. They turn them down for seeing them only high-school students. The girls however say that they make an 'exception' to Dante since they haven't seen a 'foreigner with white hair' in their life. Dante in the other hand had this opportunity to pick them up, but rather turn them down saying he's been taken by someone else.

The second lady is what scares the four boys except Dante who sees it coming, but didn't bother to tell them about it. That lady has some distinctions that she is old. She's that old that gives the four boys running away quickly.

The third lady is smart to understand their flaws about women. She soon gives a remark about their skills dealing with women starting with Junpei who has flaw pretty predictable then there's Akihiko whose flaw is his smartness that could make him a smart-ass and there's Minato who is left unsure since she notices him pretty different. Dante on the other hand didn't seem unfazed about it and the lady since she notices his ignorant attitude.

Okay, their mission is a failure. Junpei and Akihiko are arguing whose fault is the reason of their failure. Before they can raise a voice, Junpei catches a different girl.

A girl who has short blonde hair and wears a blue dress stands alone on the bridge looking either the sky or the ocean. Junpei calls this the real deal. To settle the order they play the rock paper scissors and Dante in the other hand is consider as a 'special weapon' for them in case the three (Junpei, Akihiko and Minato) fails. They all hide in a rock and Junpei walks out. Sadly he is shot down no less than a second. Akihiko goes down and begins to talk with the girl about exercise. Sadly, the girl answers him with different thing. Akihiko still smirks stating he stays longer than him.

Minato is the last frontline person. Dante gives him thumbs up to do it well. As Minato walks down and talks to the girl on the bridge, the girl soon run. Minato, in state of dumbfound or something else is being yelled by Junpei to apologize her and they all run to one spot.

Meeting somewhere, Minato is in the spot and getting caught by a hug from the girl he is trying to apologize can be something else. Dante runs up and sees him. He soon whistles his position.

"Lucky move Minato." He claps his hands. Minato tries to say something until the girls comes into the picture and at the awkward time too. The girl is hugging him and he still couldn't utter any words. By those things went out well.

Shuji introduces the 'weapon', Aigis, which went out of her container. To make a definite idea about Aigis, she is an anti-Shadow weapon created to deal all cases with Shadow and to top it off, she has her own built-in Persona.

After some brief talking about Aigis, Dante mentions something about her.

"Hey pops, can you check her insides or something? She's acting up whenever I'm around like I'm a Shadow or something."

"Ah, I see then we'll need some recalibration on her. It'll take some time and for the meantime Aigis, why don't you just let it slide for now? Dante's a good guy here." Aigis nods robotically from the command from Shuji.

All the water fun they have in the beach, save the fact Junpei is getting overwhelmed by two things: One is Aigis' definition of water cannon (or gun) taken to literal sense she's pulling it and two, he's being overpowered by the other SEES group including Dante in the group.

The entire fun lasts long in the beach. That was the last remainder of their vacation in Yakushima and they'll be back to the school with exam results.

And for Dante, he neither cares about the school nor exams but rather facing his brother for another time.

**Break Time:  
><strong>_Apparently Aigis isn't giving a second thought about not trusting Dante because he has a different reading. Likewise, she's a stalker on Minato and an over-protective guardian to him. Minato has to tell Aigis to stand down because she is acting crazy whenever Dante is around in Minato's proximity. Dante can only say "There can be a loose bolt of nuts or whatever that is on her head and she needs a heavy maintenance, badly."_


End file.
